Moments Between Us
by Yoshizo Kurochi
Summary: Drabble di tengah menjalani kehidupan sebagai shinigami dalam gigai dan shinigami daiko sekaligus murid SMA yang terlihat normal dari luar. /Agent of the Shinigami Arc Setting/Lebih ngarah ke AU/Don't like don't read.
1. Drabble 1

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**A/N: Nooooo~ saya buat cerita baru lagi. ='= Maaf buat yang nunggu update-an dan sequel dari saya. Ini sama sekali tak bisa dicegah. #lame excuse# Saya ngambil setting waktu arc pertama banget. Kalau dipikir-pikir, arc itu penuh dengan kemesraan*?* IchiRuki! Wehehehehe… Ah, sudahlah. Nikmati saja drabbe sedikit gila dari saya. **

* * *

**A Little Annoyed**

Kaki mungilnya terus menghentak ke lantai, sama sekali tak mempedulikan teriakan yang teredam antara lantai dan udara. Ia terus melakukannya walau kini terlihat serpihan busa kecil yang mulai menyelinap keluar dari jahitan yang terbuka kecil.

"NEE— SAN—"

Ia baru berhenti ketika dua tangan besar itu mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dengan hanya memegang sisi pinggangnya.

"Turunkan aku, Ichigo!" Ia menjejakkan kedua kakinya hingga terkena telak pada perut dan dada Ichigo yang kini semakin mengangkatnya tinggi—hal yang percuma karena hanya akan membuat Rukia memiliki kesempatan untuk memukul kepalanya tanpa ampun.

"AGH! Hentikan!" ia merasa tubuhnya melayang sebentar dan kemudian mengenai permukaan halus dan empuk yang berupa kasur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana kalau aku tadi terlempar ke luar jendela?" ia menujukkan jari telunjuknya pada Ichigo yang kerutannya semakin dalam menatap dirinya dan buntalan busa yang dinamai Kon.

"Ha! Kau pasti baik-baik saja walau kulempar ke luar jendela!" mata kirinya berkedut ketika melihat ujung jari telunjuk Ichigo yang kini berada dekat dengan wajahnya.

"APA? Pria macam apa kau? Apa kau mau melempar seorang gadis keluar jendela? Apa kau tak tahu malu? Bagaimana mungkin kau tega melaku—" dua matanya melebar menatap honey-amber menatapnya dari jarak dekat dan merasakan tekanan pada bibirnya. Ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat Ichigo di pipi dan hidungnya. Ia sama sekali tak bergerak ketika bibir Ichigo melumat pelan bibirnya. Biru-violet perlahan menutup, perlawanannya lebur di antara ciuman panas dan bisikan kata-kata manis dari bibir Ichigo pada bibirnya.

Setidaknya ia melupakan Kon yang telah menggunakan celana dalam hitamnya sebagai pengganti topi.

* * *

**Breaking News**

"ICHIIIIIGOOOOOO~" kedua matanya membuka perlahan ketika suara alarm alami yang berwujud pria separuh baya membuka pintu bergantung angka lima belas secara paksa dengan satu kaki. Ia memutar bola matanya mendengar keributan pagi hari yang selalu sama antara ayah dan anak. Tak peduli dengan teriakan kesal yang disisipi tangisan, ia kembali mengubur tubuhnya pada celah sempit lemari yang ia sebut kamar, berharap menusia alarm tak membuka pintu lemari tiba-tiba. Ia membuka biru-violet dengan lebar ketika pintu lemari sedikit bergetar dan menimbulkan suara keras.

"Berhenti berusaha membunuhku di pagi hari! Apa kau tak punya pekerjaan lain?" Ia menutup dua telinganya dan berusaha kembali tidur.

"Ha! Kau tahu aku harus terus melatihmu, nak! Siapa yang tahu kalau kau mungkin saja menyembunyikan gadis manis di dalam lemarimu!" ia merasa sedikit tak nyaman ketika sinar lampu neon putih menembus kelopak matanya yang tertutup erat. Ia masih menutup kedua telinganya, tak sadar dengan wajah manusia alarm yang menatapnya dengan rahang terbuka lebar dan juga si pemuda yang terlihat berkeringat dingin di belakang.

"Ughhh…" biru-violet membuka pelan, berkedip beberapa kali agar pupilnya bisa menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Mendadak jantungnya serasa mau melompat keluar melewati tenggorokannya dan ia terduduk cepat ketika melihat manusia alarm menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar. Mulutnya terus membuka dan meutup, tak mempu berkata apapun dan hanya menatap cemas antara manusia alarm dan Ichigo yang semakin pucat setiap detiknya.

Ia dan Ichigo tersentak ketika sang manusia alarm tiba-tiba berlari ke jendela kamar Ichigo yang terbuka lebar, menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan di sekitar bibir dan mengambil nafas. "ANAKKU BUKAN GAAAAAAAAAAAAAY~"

Ia ingin duduk di pojokan dan berharap bumi menelannya bulat-bulat, begitu pula dengan Ichigo yang kini menendang keluar sang manusia alarm keluar jendela.

* * *

**Clay Thingy**

Biru-violet menatap penuh curiga pada gumpalan berwarna yang terdapat di beberapa kotak. Ia menyodok pelan salah satu yang berwarna merah dengan jari telunjuknya.

'Seperti rambut Renji.'

"Kuchiki-san!" Ia tersentak dan segera menyingkirkan tangannya dari benda mencurigakan yang membuatnya penasaran. Ia berbalik dan menatap Inoue Orihime yang membawa benda mencurigakan itu lebih banyak dalam sebuah loyang berukuran sedang.

"Hey, Inoue!" dengan senyum manis dan suara tinggi, ia berakting sebagai anak gadis sekolahan yang diidolakan teman sekelasnya—pengecualian untuk seseorang. "Jadi, apa ini?"

Ia terus menatap Inoue yang mengusap dagunya seperti seorang pengamat ulung. "Hmm… apa kau tak tahu, Kuchiki-san? Ini adalah benda spektakuler yang menyenangkan!"

Mulutnya membentuk bulat dengan biru-violet membuka lebar ketika menatap Inoue menempatkan kaki kanannya pada satu kursi dan mengangkat satu benda mencurigakan berwarna polos tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

"Apa rasanya enak?" ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap polos pada Inoue yang berbalik menatapnya dengan mengedipkan mata.

"Eeeeh… kau tidak memakannya, kau membentuknya." Biru-violet berbinar mendengar pernyataan Inoue. "Seperti ini."

Ia menatap serius pada Inoue yang kini tengah menekan-nekan benda itu hingga menyerupai bentuk kepala chappy. "CHAPPY!"

"Ehehe… ayo kita bersenang-senang, Kuchiki-san!" ia segera meraih satu gumpalan berwarna mencolok dan membentuknya dengan memasang kerutan di dahinya.

~Burichi~

Honey-amber membuka separuh ketika mendengar suara konstan dari jam alarm di mejanya. Tangan kirinya terulur keluar dari tumpukan selimut yang menutup hingga hidungnya untuk meraih jam yang semakin membuat telinganya serasa meledak. Alih-alih memencet tombol bulat dari kepala alarm, ia malah menggenggam kotak asing yang tak diingatnya pernah ada.

Membuka matanya semakin lebar, ia mengangkat sebelah alis melihat kotak hitam dengan pita perak berada dalam genggamannya. Mata kirinya berkedut saat melempar jam alarmnya keluar jendela. Ia membolak-balik kotak itu di tangannya, mengocoknya sebentar dan menempelkannya di telinga untuk mencari sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Dengan cepat ia menaruh kembali kotak itu di atas mejanya, tak melakukan apapun selain terus menatap jikalau kotak itu mengeluarkan benda aneh atau meledak tiba-tiba. Perlahan ia menarik ujung pita perak hingga ikatan itu terlepas dan tutup kotak itu terbuka otomatis. "WHOAAA!"

Spontan ia memasang kuda-kuda dari posisi duduknya di tempat tidur, berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang sedikit menggila di pagi yang tak selalu normal baginya. Ia mengintip dari kejauhan isi kotak tersebut dengan tetap memasang kuda-kudanya. Setelah menyadari apa yang tengah dilakukannya bisa dikategorikan dalam tindakan konyol, ia menurunkan kuda-kudanya dan meraih kotak tersebut.

Raut wajahnya datar menatap isi kotak yang terlihat mengejeknya. Di samping kertas putih yang dilipat rapi, tergeletak kepala chappy berambut orange dengan kerutan dan juga satu buah strawberry. Keduanya terhubung dengan rantai kecil dan tali hitam, berbentuk seperti gantungan ponsel. Ia meraih tali hitam dan membawanya sejajar dengan honey-amber. Ia menatap kesal pada benda yang kini berputar polos di ujung jarinya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari benda tak berdosa itu, ia meraih kertas dari dalam kotak dan membukanya.

'_Hey, Ichigo! Kupikir tak ada salahnya memberimu hadiah ulang tahun! ^-^_

_Aku tahu ini sangat cocok untukmu! Lagipula aku membuatnya sendiri dengan bantuan Inoue kemarin._

_Kalau aku melihat kau membuangnya, kau mati, Ichigo!'_

Ia kembali menatap kepala chappy dan buah strawberry yang masih saja berputar.

* * *

**Dreamless Night**

Biru-violet yang tertutup kembali membuka cepat. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke samping guna mendapat posisi baru yang lebih nyaman. Ia merasa ruangan kecil yang ditempatinya semakin mengecil setiap harinya. Kesal karena tak kunjung mendapat istirahat, ia meraih ujung pintu dan menggesernya pelan, membuat kedua matanya melihat ke arah tempat tidur Ichigo yang terlihat menggiurkan saat ini.

Ia sedikit mengutuk pada gundukan di balik selimut yang melingkar. Kedua alisnya berkerut menatap Ichigo yang tertidur pulas sampai mengeluarkan dengkuran kecil. Ingin rasanya ia menendang tubuh Ichigo dan menginvasi tempat tidur luasnya. Ia memutar otaknya mencari rencana jitu untuk membuatnya bisa merasakan satu malam tidur di tempat nyaman selain ruang sempit dalam lemarinya tersayang.

Ia membuka lebar pintu lemari setelah tidak menemukan satu rencana yang tak membuatnya mengeluarkan rona merah. Ia berjalan dan berhenti di samping tempat tidur sambil memeluk boneka chappy pemberian Ichigo minggu lalu. Ia ragu untuk membangunkan Ichigo yang terlihat nyaman tertidur. Di sisi lain ia merasa terganggu karena sepertinya hanya ia yang merasa capek dan tak mendapat tempat yang nyaman. Ah, mungkin tak ada salahnya untuk dicoba.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengguncang pelan bahu Ichigo yang tertutup selimut. Ia semakin mengguncang kuat ketika tubuh besar itu sama sekali tak bergerak. "Ichigoooo…"

Ia berbisik keras dan mengguncang tubuh Ichigo dengan kedua tangannya. "Hmmm…"

"Biarkan aku tidur di sini."

"Hm…"

"Kau tidur di lantai."

"Hm…"

"… aku suka padamu, Ichigo…"

"Hm…" mata kirinya berkedut menyadari Ichigo hanya menggumam di dalam tidurnya.

"Ichigo!" ia memukul pelan bahunya dan membuat kepala Ichigo berbalik sambil membuka honey-amber perlahan.

"Huh? Apa, Rukia?" ia menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat Ichigo mengusap pelan mata kirinya, berusaha menghilangkan kantuk.

"Aku tidur di sini."

"Ha?" ia menanti was-was reaksi lanjut Ichigo yang mendengar kalimatnya barusan. "A-apa?"

"Kau mendengarku, Ichigo." Ia bermuka masam sambil bersila dada, mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan heran yang dilempar Ichigo dari balik bahu. Boneka chappy masih tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya.

"Aaah… kau benar-benar merepotkan." Ia melihat dari ujung matanya tanpa menggerakkan kepalanya, pada Ichigo yang tengah berbalik dan menggeser di ujung lain tempat tidur. "Kemari."

Ia tersenyum kecil melihat selimut tebal itu terangkat sedikit untuk membiarkannya masuk dan meringkuk hangat. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari alis Ichigo yang terangkat melihat senyum kecil di wajahnya ketika kepalanya mengenai bantal dan menutup mata dengan cepat sambil memeluk chappy. Selimut tebal itu dirasakannya membaur di atas tubuhnya, sepasang tangan merengkuhnya dan ia merasa rambutnya disentuh pelan.

Mungkin mulai hari ini tak buruk jika tempat tidurnya berpindah.

* * *

**Empty Jar**

Sejak kemarin ia selalu menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu pada satu objek bening dengan puncak perak yang selalu berada di meja Ichigo. Kini ia tengah menatapnya dengan penuh intensitas, kepalanya ia letakkan pada dua tangannya yang bersila di atas meja. Terkadang ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat objek itu pada sudut yang berlainan. Tapi yang dilihatnya selalu sama, benda itu sama sekali tak berubah walau dilihat dari sudut berbeda. Di dalamnya ia bisa melihat serpihan berwarna coklat gelap tersebar di bagian bawah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap toples tanpa dosa itu?" ia tersentak dan berbalik saat suara itu memasuki pendengarannya. Ia melihat Ichigo dengan heran, matanya tertumbuk pada benda yang dibawanya pada satu tangan.

"Apa itu, Ichigo?" ia menunjuk benda yang dibawa Ichigo.

"Huh?" ia terus menatap Ichigo yang kini menaikkan kedua alisnya sambil terus berjalan mendekatinya. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya, menahan nafas ketika tubuh Ichigo berada di depannya dan menunduk untuk meraih sesuatu di atas mejanya.

Ia tak bisa menahan mint dan vanilla yang menguar kuat dari tubuh Ichigo yang berada terlalu dekat. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berusaha menahan rona merah yang menjalar pelan dari wajah hingga menuju telinga dan lehernya. Ia melepaskan nafasnya ketika tubuh Ichigo kembali menjauhinya dengan membawa benda bening yang ditatapnya tadi.

"Cuma toples berisi biskuit coklat." Ia menatap Ichigo yang memasukkan sepotong kecil biskuit ke dalam mulut. Biru-violet membuka lebar mendapati bibir Ichigo di atas bibirnya. Ia merasa lidah Ichigo membuka perlahan bibirnya dan mendorong potongan biskuit tadi ke dalam mulutnya. "Bukankah lebih enak kalau kau memakannya seperti itu?"

Ia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya setelah Ichigo melepas bibirnya, berusaha agar rona merah yang menjalar tak terlihat oleh Ichigo. Ia masih bisa merasakan gerakan pelan yang saling menggesek itu. Ia baru melepaskan wajahnya ketika Ichigo keluar dan menutup pintu.

Perlahan, ia mengunyah potongan biskuit coklat yang diberikan khusus oleh Ichigo.


	2. Drabble 2

**Bleach** **© Tite Kubo**

**A/N: Saking stressnya, saya juga update yang ini. XD Gak tahu deh kalo ntar melem juga publish ato update yang lainnya. Makasih buat yang review chapter kemarin. ^^  
**

* * *

**Fasten Your Belt, Please**

Kedua tangan mungilnya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi satu jenis pakaian yang membuatnya tak berhenti merasa heran dengan dunia manusia. Ia melepas salah satu pegangan dan membuat pakaian itu terkulai pada satu tangan. Tangan yang lain ia letakkan pada pinggangnya dan membawa pakaian itu mendekati wajahnya. Tanpa berpikir, ia mengendus pakaian berwarna biru gelap itu dan kepalanya sedikit berputar akibat bau pewangi yang kuat.

Ia menjauhkan pakaian itu sambil memegang kepalanya, menjatuhkannya tiba-tiba pada tempat tidur Ichigo dan menatapnya tajam. Ia sedikit gemetar ketika angin yang masuk dari jendela kamar Ichigo yang terbuka lebar mengenai kulitnya. Tubuhnya masih terbalut handuk, hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalam di baliknya.

Tak lebih dari lima menit lalu, ia baru selesai mandi. Ia menemukan kesempatan langka ketika ayah dan kedua adik Ichigo sedang tak berada di rumah saat sabtu siang. Tapi bukannya menemukan baju terusan yang tadi ia letakkan di atas kasur Ichigo, ia malah menemukan pakaian lain, blus ungu muda dan celana denim yang tengah ia tatap tajam. Di sampingnya ada sebuah ikat pinggang berwarna coklat tua yang melingkar.

Tak ingin merasa lebih dingin, ia segera memakai pakaian yang tak biasa baginya. Ia sedikit berputar ketika melihat ke arah belakang tubuhnya, meraba kedua pantatnya yang terasa lebih menonjol dan seperti terangkat. Ketika ia mencoba untuk berjalan, ia merasa celana yang dipakainya sedikit melorot dan memperlihatkan celana dalam krem yang dipakainya. Dengan wajah sedikit memerah, ia memegang ujung celana dengan kedua tangan dan ia tarik agar tak melorot. Ketika melakukan hal itu, ia menyadari celah yang terdapat antara kulit dan celana di sekitar pinggangnya.

Kedua alisnya berkerut, ia tak mungkin pergi dengan terus memegang celananya ketika berjalan. Kemudian ia merasa jarinya terselip ketika kembali menaikkan celana, ia melihat rongga yang terdapat di sekitar bagian pinggang celana. Biru-violet tertuju pada ikat pinggang di atas kasur dan rongga kecil yang menyelipkan jarinya. Sedikit ragu, ia meraih cepat ikat pinggang itu dan segera memakainya.

"Hei, Rukia! Cepatlah, kita sudah terlambat!" ia tersentak mendengar Ichigo berteriak dari bawah.

"Tak usah berteriak, strawberry! Aku bisa mendengarmu!" ia merapikan rambut pendeknya dengan tangan dan membiarkan handuk yang tadi dipakainya tergeletak di lantai. Ia berlari keluar dan menghampiri Ichigo yang tengah berdiri bersila dada sambil mengetukkan kakinya ke lantai dengan sedikit bergumam.

"Lama sekali." Ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya dalam ketika melihat Ichigo menatapnya tajam.

"Bukan salahku. Apa maksudmu mengganti pakaianku seperti ini?" ia menunjuk dua pakaian yang telah dipakainya.

"Heee… tak kusangka akan pas. Kemari sedikit." Ia menggerakkan jarinya dengan gestur agar Rukia berdiri di hadapannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!" ia menampik tangan Ichigo yang menaikkan blusnya tiba-tiba.

"Tch! Pakai ikat pinggangmu dengan benar. Aku bisa melihatmu." Biru-violet terus menatap tajam kepala Ichigo yang kini sejajar dengan penglihatannya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah ketika menyadari apa yang Ichigo maksud dengan 'aku bisa melihatmu'.

"Baka." Ia melihat ke arah lain ketika Ichigo kembali menurunkan blusnya dan berdiri tegak.

"Heh, setidaknya kau manis seperti ini." Kedua matanya terbelalak ketika Ichigo melumat bibirnya tiba-tiba. "Ayo."

Ia menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan ketika Ichigo menggandeng tangannya yang lain, berjalan keluar dari rumah dan menuju taman bermain.

* * *

**Glossy Lip**

Rukia menatap pantulan wajahnya pada sebuah cermin kecil di tangan kiri. Biru-violet tertuju pada bibirnya yang ia gerakkan dalam pose berbeda. Wajahnya ia bawa ke samping kanan maupun kiri, melihat bibirnya dalam berbagai sudut. Tak jauh dari siku tangan kanannya, terdapat satu tabung kecil dengan tutup bening yang berdiri tegak lurus.

Benda itu ia dapat dari Inoue ketika ia bertanya apa fungsi dari tongkat mini berwarna merah muda yang tengah ia bawa. Dengan mata berbinar, Inoue mulai menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan apa yang disebut dengan lipgloss, membuat Rukia kembali melupakan apa yang telah dijelaskan kecuali beberapa hal dasar seperti bagaimana menggunakannya. Dan sekarang, duduk di meja Ichigo sambil menggerakkan kakinya maju dan mundur, ia terus menatap bibirnya yang terpoles lipgloss warna merah muda.

Setelah puas terus-menerus memandangi bibirnya sejak tadi, ia menaruh cermin kecil itu dan meraih lipgloss, menyembunyikannya di bawah bantal dalam lemari. Ia segera keluar kamar Ichigo dan menuju dapur untuk mencari minum, tak perlu khawatir dengan keberadaan keluarga Ichigo yang lain, sebab penemuan tak sengaja oleh manusia alarm terhadapnya di dalam lemari beberapa hari lalu membuatnya harus mengarang cerita agar diizinkan tinggal.

Ia mengeluarkan nafas lega ketika hawa dingin keluar dari pintu kulkas yang dibukanya, ia segera meraih gelas dan menuang penuh jus jeruk dingin. Setelah menutup pintu kulkas, ia duduk di meja makan dan menyesap pelan jus dinginnya, berusaha agar lipgloss di bibirnya tak terlalu menempel pada gelas.

"Rukia…" ia hanya menatap Ichigo yang berjalan mendekatinya, kerutannya terlihat lebih dalam dari biasanya, mungkin karena suhu yang terlalu panas.

"Hei!" ia berusaha meraih kembali gelasnya yang masih berisi setengah penuh dari tangan Ichigo, tapi karena Ichigo berdiri dan dirinya duduk, tak ayal hal itu menjadi mustahil baginya. "Ambil jusmu sendiri. Itu milikku."

"Siapa bilang? Kau mengambilnya dari kulkas, dan itu aku yang membeli. Jadi ini juga milikku." Alisnya berkerut menatap Ichigo yang menghabiskan jusnya dengan cepat. Kesal dengan melihat ekspresi lega Ichigo, ia mengambil ancang-ancang dari bawah kursi untuk menendang tulang keringnya.

"OW!" ia tersenyum puas melihat Ichigo yang tengah melompat sambil memegang tulang keringnya. Ia terus menatap Ichigo yang kini duduk di hadapannya dengan sedikit meringis kesakitan. "Hei, kau pakai apa di bibirmu?"

"Apa urusanmu?" sebelah alisnya terangkat satu dan ia bersandar pada kursi sambil bersila dada.

"Kau tak cocok pakai seperti itu. Cepat hapus." Sepasang biru-violet berkilat mendengar pernyataan yang keluar begitu saja dari bibir Ichigo tanpa berpikir.

"Kenapa kau melarangku?"

"Kubilang kau tidak cocok! Cepat hapus!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Keras kepala." Tubuhnya yang telah berdiri untuk menghindari tangan Ichigo yang meraihnya terhantam pada pintu kulkas dan kedua matanya tertutup karenanya.

Tangannya menggenggam erat baju Ichigo ketika ia merasakan lidah Ichigo menjilat sepanjang bibirnya. Kedua bahunya terasa sedikit sakit akibat tangan Ichigo yang menahannya di pintu kulkas terlalu kuat, punggungnya nyeri ketika bertemu kontak dengan beberapa magnet timbul yang terpasang cukup banyak. Ia tak bisa melepaskan diri dari Ichigo ketika bibirnya mulai dilumat pelan, air liurnya terasa mengalir pelan dari celah bibirnya yang dimasuki oleh lidah Ichigo. Kedua kakinya tak mampu menahan tubuhnya lebih lama, jika bukan karena tangan Ichigo yang masih di bahunya, mungkin ia sudah merosot ke lantai.

"Nah, sudah terhapus. Aku tak ingin orang lain melihat dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang bibirmu. Ini milikku." Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar ketika jempol Ichigo mengusap pelan bibirnya. Ia mengambil nafas panjang dan membiarkan tubuhnya merosot ketika Ichigo melepaskan kedua bahunya dan berjalan meninggalkannya di dapur. Biru-violet terpejam dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pintu kulkas. Senyum kecil itu muncul saat mengingat lagi kata-kata posesif yang baru kali ini terucap dari bibir Ichigo.

* * *

**Honeymoon**

"Hei Ichigo, _honeymoon_ itu apa?" ia menatap dengan antusias ketika si pemuda berambut cepak yang berdiri di hadapannya menyemburkan Ramune rasa cola dengan mata terbuka lebar. Ichigo sempat terbatuk karena soda yang serasa naik ke kepalanya.

"A-apa?" Ichigo mengusap dagunya yang dipenuhi aliran air soda yang menetes dari mulutnya.

"_Honeymoon_… apa maksudnya? Apa itu sejenis festival? Atau kau akan makan madu dalam satu bulan terus-terusan?" ia terus mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Ichigo yang secara insting menjauhinya.

"U-uuuh…" biru-violet yang terbuka lebar itu masih terus menatap Ichigo yang kini membuang muka, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang perlahan muncul di pipinya. Entah karena pertanyaan atau karena tubuh Rukia yang terlalu dekat.

"Apa Ichigo? Cepat beritahu." Ia memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat Ichigo tepat di mata. Lagipula ini pertama baginya untuk mendapat respon tak biasa dari Ichigo ketika ia bertanya sesuatu.

"Darimana kau mendengar hal itu?" ia mengedipkan kelopak matanya berulang kali, berusaha mengingat darimana ia mendengar satu kata yang membuat Ichigo mengeluarkan reaksi cukup heboh.

"Dari Inoue dan yang lainnya waktu makan siang. Aku cuma bisa mendengar dan tersenyum saja ketika mereka menanyaiku macam-macam."

"Kalau begitu jangan mendengarkan mereka." Ia menatap sebal punggung Ichigo yang berjalan menuju kran air minum di pinggir taman.

"Tapi aku penasaran. Mereka bilang kalau itu hal yang bagus, bahkan lebih dari bagus. Ayolah Ichigo~" ia berjalan mengikuti Ichigo yang kini menutup kenop keran dan berhenti ketika Ichigo berbalik arah kepadanya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Dengar, apapun yang mereka bilang bagus, itu sama sekali tidak bagus, kau mengerti? Mungkin bagus jika sudah bertahun-tahun kemudian di saat kau sudah cukup umur."

"Apa maksudmu?" ia memiringkan kepalanya, melebarkan biru-violet agar Ichigo mau menjelaskan lebih banyak. Ia tak peduli kalau Ichigo terlihat bosan sampai memutar kedua honey-ambernya.

"Ayolah… apa kau belum mengerti juga? Kau akan mengerti kalau aku sudah melamarmu!" ia menatap heran pada Ichigo yang kini menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, disertai peluh yang bermunculan di keningnya.

"K-kau bilang apa, Ichigo?" ia bertanya, berusaha meyakini dirinya sendiri kalau apa yang tadi didengarnya sama sekali bukan main-main belaka.

"B-bukan apa-apa! Lupakan!" saat ini Ichigo tengah mengibaskan kedua tangannya, membentuk gestur pada Rukia untuk melupakan apa yang sudah dikatakan. Tapi Rukia adalah Rukia. Tak mungkin rasanya ia melewatkan satu berita yang membuat Ichigo serasa ingin dimutilasi.

"Ayolah. Kau tadi bilang ingin melamarku!" dan kini dengan senang ia mengejar Ichigo yang dengan panik berlari meninggalkannya.

"Tidak! Kau salah dengar, midget!"

"Ichigo akan melamarku!"

"Aaaaaah…!"

* * *

**Insensitive**

Ada kalanya ketika gadis bermata biru-violet itu benar-benar marah. Di ujung penglihatannya, ia melihat siluet satu pemuda yang dikenalnya betul tengah berbicara akrab dengan senior yang dikenal paling cantik. Di kepalanya berputar berbagai macam alasan bagaimana Ichigo yang sering dijauhi wanita, kini bisa berbicara santai dengan senior. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia melihat Ichigo menyunggingkan seringai dan membuat wajah si senior bersemu kemerahan.

"Sial kau Ichigo. Kau menyuruhku menunggu di depan gerbang sampai kakiku sakit, ternyata ini yang kau lakukan di belakangku." Ia menggenggam erat satu bungkus roti yang dibelinya karena capek menunggu. Kedua matanya berkilat ketika si senior mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk kemudian menggenggam tangan kanan Ichigo dan tersenyum.

Dan yang paling membuatnya semakin geram, Ichigo sama sekali tak keberatan ketika disentuh seperti itu. Ia ingat ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu, bukan sapaan dan genggaman tangan yang ia dapat, malah dampratan dan tendangan yang ia terima. Di dalam hati, ia ingin membalas perlakuan yang didapatnya hari itu.

Biru-violet semakin membesar ketika si senior menarik Ichigo agar merunduk dan kemudian ia mendaratkan satu ciuman di pipi. Hal itu membuat Ichigo sedikit kaget dan hanya tersenyum, seakan itu bukan apa-apa.

"Cukup. Kau akan merasakan akibatnya, jeruk sial!" ia menutup mata sebentar dan mengambil nafas panjang, berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan sinyal membunuh yang ditujukan pada dua orang yang masih belum menyadari kedatangannya.

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO! HARI INI KAU MATI!" ia berjalan tergesa ke arah Ichigo yang kini menatapnya horor. Ia segera melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman si senior dan berjalan mundur.

"Ru-Rukia! Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan!" ia tak peduli, tak ingin mendengarnya, seakan ada selaput bening yang menutupi indera pendengarannya saat itu juga, mencegahnya untuk mendengar kalimat-kalimat memohon yang keluar dari bibir panik Ichigo.

"Mataku melihat lain!" dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mulai mengejar Ichigo yang kini telah berlari menghindarinya. Sekilas, ia melihat si senior hanya tersenyum melihat mereka dari pinggir.

oooOoooOooo

"Oooh… begitu ya?" ia hanya bisa melihat dua tangannya yang ia tangkupkan di atas pangkuan.

"Kau mengerti kan? Makanya dengarkan dulu baru memukul. Aduh!" ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Ichigo yang kini tengah menekan lebam di pipi dengan sekantung es.

"Salahmu sendiri. Tak perlu keenakan digandeng dan dicium olehnya kan?" ia bersila dada dan menatap arah lain ketika Ichigo berbalik menatapnya.

"Sudah kubilang, itu cuma sekadar sentuhan biasa. Lagipula dia bilang sendiri kalau itu sebagai hadiah terakhir." Ia semakin kesal ketika Ichigo membuatnya mengingat lagi gambaran-gambaran yang didapat dengan melihat sendiri.

"Memintamu jadi pacar dan memberikan ciuman sebagai tanda perpisahan jika ditolak? Itu lebih dari sentuhan biasa. Kau jenius, Kurosaki." Ia tak melihat raut wajah Ichigo yang sedikit berubah ketika menyebutnya dengan nama keluarga.

"Kau tahu kalau aku tak seperti itu kan? Aku tak bisa menolak jika ia melakukannya tiba-tiba. Masih bagus bukan bibir." Mood-nya serasa melayang jauh. Membayangkan Ichigo berciuman dengan gadis lain membuatnya gelap mata.

"Kau takkan berani." Ia melempar tatapan membunuhnya ke arah Ichigo.

"Yeah… terserah." Ia masih sedikit merasa tidak senang ketika Ichigo menutup jarak. Merasakan dua tangan Ichigo menangkup wajahnya dan ia menutup mata, terbawa arus.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia yang lebih dulu melepaskan diri. "Jika kau ingin membicarakan tentangku dengan gadis lain, tak perlu menggandeng tangannya." Ia berdiri sambil menepuk pipi lebam Ichigo, membuat Ichigo menjerit kesakitan dan ia hanya menyeringai meninggalkannya keluar.

* * *

**Juice Box**

Ia mengeluarkan nafas berat ketika angin kering menyentuh wajahnya. Rambutnya yang sedikit lembab karena keringat itu menempel pada dahi yang juga berpeluh. Ia melihat keadaan di sekitarnya, mengitari lapangan yang terlihat menguap karena fatamorgana sinar matahari. Di dekatnya, murid-murid lain juga berlari dengan ekspresi dan kondidi sama, kritis karena dehidrasi.

"Ayo cepat! Lima putaran lagi dan selesai!" ia mendecak ketika suara nyaring Kagine-sensei membuat telinganya mendenging. Serius, tak adakah kegiatan yang lebih menarik ketika jam olahraga daripada harus berlari di bawah sinar matahari yang terlalu terik? Setidaknya bermain basket atau dodgeball di ruang olahraga lebih terkesan normal di musim panas. Atau mungkin bisa masuk ke kolam renang yang sudah dibuka lagi seminggu lalu.

Tapi tidak, Kagine-sensei lebih senang melihat muridnya sengsara dipenuhi peluh dan dehidrasi. Betapa ia ingin menendang tulang kering Kagine-sensei sampai ia pingsan saking sakitnya. Tak sadar, ia menyeringai membayangkan gurunya pingsan dan murid-murid yang bersorak kegirangan karena bebas dari neraka.

Penglihatannya sekarang sudah terlalu parah. Bahkan ia bisa melihat dua Inoue yang berlari di hadapannya. "Uugh… seratus meter dan aku mati."

Ia terus membawa lari tubuhnya walau kepalanya sudah berkunang-kunang. Dan ketika ia menyentuh garis finish, bersamaan dengan murid lain, mereka mulai berjalan terseok ke arah pinggir dan berjalan menuju keran air. Ia melipat wajah ketika melihat keran-keran air yang telah dipenuhi kepala dari murid lain, bahkan ada yang sampai rebutan di satu keran. Kembali menghembuskan nafas, ia berbalik dan berusaha menjauh.

Ketika berjalan dengan memejamkan mata, ia sama sekali tak tahu jika ia akan menabrak seseorang. "Ah, maaf."

"Yo, midget!" kontan ia membuka matanya dan menatap Ichigo yang menyeringai di hadapannya.

"Apa?" ia hanya menatap Ichigo dengan ekspresi bosan.

"Tak ada respon lain?" ia hanya menggelengkan kepala, merasa tak punya tenaga untuk memulai pertengkaran konyol dengan Ichigo. "Ini."

Biru-violet berkilat ketika menatap tangan Ichigo yang menggenggam satu kotak jus ke arahnya. "Untukku?"

"Hm…" dengan senang ia merebut jus strawberry yang didapatnya cuma-cuma. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika masih sadar kalau ia sama sekali tak mengerti bagaimana cara kerja jus kotak. "Sini."

Ia tersentak ketika Ichigo menunduk dari balik punggungnya dan menancapkan sedotan pada lingkaran mini aluminium foil di atas kotak. Tak peduli dengan Ichigo yang keenakan memeluknya dari belakang, ia terus menyesap cairan manis dan dingin itu.


	3. Drabble 3

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**A/N: My~ Cuma lagi punya mood dengan fic satu ini. Okay, gak tahu mau cing-cong apaan. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to: reviewers, followers, favoriters-the hell? Kata apa ini? XD-**

**No log-in review:**

**_vyorin_: Yosh! Salam kenal. Ini drabble sesuai abjad. Judulnya kucabut dari piktor-piktor saya. Wahahaha! #plak# Setidaknya masih ada dua chapter lagi. Yang ini tak termasuk. XD**

**AoiHikari: kalau terlalu romance, saya gak kuat! Yang ada nanti Cuma day-dreaming aja… =~= semoga ini chap ada yang ngena di hati. #jleb# Khukhu~**

* * *

**Kitten, Kitten and His Lap**

Dua bola mata biru-violet menatap tajam iris kuning di sebelahnya. Kedua alisnya ia tekuk dalam sambil terus mendekatkan wajah pada objek kecil yang tengah memiringkan kepala sambil mengedipkan kelopak berwarna hitamnya.

"Nyaa~" seketika ia jatuh terduduk di lantai ketika suara kecil keluar dari bibir si anak kucing yang sekarang sedang asik menggaruk belakang telinga dan memejamkan mata.

Ia yang jarang memperhatikan hewan satu ini, kembali mendekatkan diri dengan merangkak perlahan ke arahnya. Dan dengan satu jari, ia menekan perut samping si anak kucing. Tak mendapat respon berarti dari si kucing yang masih terus menggaruk dan menjilati tangannya, ia semakin kuat menekan si anak kucing.

"Miauw!" ia hanya cekikikan melihat si anak kucing berwarna hitam dan oranye yang berusaha mencakar tangannya karena merasa terganggu.

"Hey, Rukia." Ia mendongak mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan suara yang terlalu familiar di telinganya.

"Hey, Ichigo." Biru-violetnya terus mengikuti pergerakan Ichigo yang kini duduk di sebelah si anak kucing dan mulai membaca buku yang dibawanya. Ia tahu si anak kucing menatapnya tajam. Ketika dua bola matanya bertemu pandang dengan si anak kucing, ia hanya berkedip berulang kali, menolak untuk menjadi yang pertama untuk mengalihkan pandangan. 'Ini perang dingin.'

Sudut mulutnya terangkat ketika mata kuning si anak kucing beralih dari pandangannya. Tapi kerutan di dahinya kembali ketika si anak kucing kembali menatapnya dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain dengan cepat. Hal ini terjadi berulang kali ketika ia menyadari tempat lain yang ditujukan oleh tatapan si anak kucing.

Ia menyipitkan matanya, berusaha mengirim peringatan kepada si anak kucing hanya dari tatapan mata, menandakan bahwa itu adalah teritorinya saja. Dan untung saja, ia belum menggeritkan giginya sambil mendesis kepada si anak kucing. Kalau tidak, entah apa yang akan dipikirkan Ichigo tentangnya.

"…kia Rukia!" dengan cepat kepalanya berganti arah dari si anak kucing kepada Ichigo yang menatapnya seakan-akan dirinya telah sakit jiwa.

"Apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Ia hanya mengedipkan biru-violetnya yang besar dengan raut wajah polos, berusaha menghilangkan aura membunuh yang ia keluarkan gara-gara si anak kucing,

"kau terlihat seperti mau membunuh dia,"

atau tidak sama sekali. Setelah mendengar kalimat Ichigo barusan, ia kembali menatap si anak kucing yang juga menatapnya tajam. Tanpa peringatan, ia melompat ke arah Ichigo dan memeluk pinggangnya erat-erat, membiarkan badan mungilnya berada di tengah kedua kaki jenjang Ichigo.

"O-oy!" ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan teriakan Ichigo. Yang ia tahu, ia menang dari si anak kucing yang berusaha merebut strawberry miliknya. Dari ujung mata yang hampir seluruh wajahnya tenggelam di perut Ichigo, ia bisa melihat si anak kucing hanya menjilati tangannya dengan kepala terangkat tinggi.

* * *

**Lovable Bunny**

"Ichigo~"

"Tidak."

"Ichigooooo~"

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaak!"

"Ayolah, kali ini saja."

"Tidak. Terakhir kali kau berkata seperti itu, dia mati."

"Yang kau bicarakan itu ikan mas dari festival."

"Sama saja." Ia cemberut melihat punggung Ichigo yang berjalan meninggalkannya di samping jendela etalase toko hewan peliharaan. Ia kembali melihat ke samping kirinya dan menghembuskan nafas berat. Pandangan matanya yang berkaca-kaca ia tujukan pada satu objek dengan bulu putih dan belang hitam di salah satu matanya. "Aku akan meninggalkanmu, Rukia!"

Ia bimbang. Antara mengikuti Ichigo yang tengah kesal atau terus menatap si kelinci sampai puas. Setelah memutar otak dan berperang dengan mata merah si anak kelinci, ia menoleh dan segera berlari mengikuti Ichigo. Lagipula ia tak tahu jalan pulang.

oooOoooOooo

Dua mata biru-violet yang hanya terbuka setengah itu menatap layar televisi dengan malas. Ia masih memikirkan anak kelinci yang menangkap perhatiannya ketika berjalan-jalan di kota. Wajahnya yang ia topang dengan sebelah tangan perlahan berganti dengan pegangan empuk sofa dan dua biru-violet mulai terpejam.

Ia yang belum sepenuhnya terlelap, masih bisa merasakan sentuhan pelan di dahi dan pipi kirinya, perlahan membawa rambut hitamnya yang terjatuh ke wajah, menjauh ke belakang telinga.

"Hhh… merepotkan. Setidaknya tidur di tempatmu sendiri. Bagus aku tak membelikanmu hewan mengesalkan itu. Kalau jadi, kau pikir siapa yang mengurusku?" ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya terangkat dari sofa. Perlahan tapi pasti, aroma familiar itu tercium di hidungnya, membuatnya mendekatkan wajahnya pada sumber aroma yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Dari ujung hidungnya yang tertempel di kulit leher Ichigo, ia bisa merasakan samar detak nadi yang berirama statis.

* * *

**Moonbeam**

Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikerjakan. Jari-jarinya terus menggerakkan kursor di ponselnya, berusaha mencari kesibukan walau malam ini serasa tak akan ada hollow. Walau ia tahu ada pekerjaan rumah dari sekolah dan dikumpulkan besok, ia hanya tak menemukan keinginan untuk mengerjakan. Lagipula ia lebih suka untuk meminjam milik Ichigo diam-diam. Ia tahu kalau Ichigo tak akan mau meminjamkan pekerjaan miliknya walau ia sudah sampai pada taraf merayu, bukan meminta.

Dengan piyama kuning kotak-kotak yang ia 'pinjam' sementara dari lemari Yuzu, ia tiduran santai di atas ranjang Ichigo. Bicara mengenai ranjang, Ichigo sama sekali tak suka jika ia berada di atas ranjangnya. Jangankan tidur, duduk di atasnya pun tak boleh. Jadi dengan Ichigo yang tengah mandi di lantai bawah, ia mempunyai kekuasaan penuh atas benda bernama ranjang.

Setelah bosan memainkan sudoku yang entah kenapa bisa berada dalam ponselnya, ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela Ichigo yang terbuka lebar, membiarkan angin malam masuk dan membuatnya sedikit mengantuk. Hari ini bulan terlihat lebih terang dari biasanya. Rupanya hampir purnama. Ia tertawa kecil melihat bentuk bulan yang serasa aneh, tidak bulat, tapi sinarnya bisa masuk melewati jendela Ichigo.

Terus-menerus menatap bulan dengan satu bintang di sampingnya, biru-violet semakin menutup, satu tangan yang memegang ponselnya mulai kehilangan pegangan dan membiarkan benda itu jatuh ke atas ranjang.

oooOoooOooo

Ichigo's PoV (third person)

"Rukia?" ia sama sekali tak memperhatikan sekeliling ketika pintu kamarnya ia buka begitu saja. Lagipula siapa yang cukup gila untuk mengetuk pintu kamar sendiri? Kalau memang Rukia tengah berganti baju, ia tahu Rukia lebih suka berganti di dalam lemari daripada mengundang resiko. Tangan kanannya masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut yang masih basah dengan handuk kecil. Setelah bunyi klik tanda pintu tertutup pelan, ia baru mengarahkan pandangan pada siluet tubuh Rukia yang terlentang di atas tempat tidur.

Sejenak kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam, tapi setelah ia mendekati sosok tubuh diam Rukia, ia sadar kalau itu bukan sekadar gigai dari naik-turun gerakan dadanya. Ia pikir Rukia cukup ceroboh meninggalkan gigainya untuk mengurus hollow di atas tempat tidur, rupanya ia hanya tertidur. Ia hanya mengamati Rukia dari posisinya yang masih berdiri, takut jika ia duduk di sampingnya, ia akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

Setelah diamatinya lebih lama, ia baru sadar ternyata ada sinar bulan yang membuat wajah Rukia terlihat lain. Wajah bentuk hati yang diselimuti kulit putih itu terlihat semakin pucat di bawah sinar bulan. Entah ada yang salah dengan otaknya atau hanya satu syaraf yang terputus, cairan hangat itu mulai mengalir dari hidungnya ketika ia menangkap samar suara Rukia yang memanggil namanya dengan diikuti sedikit desahan. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan wajahnya yang mulai menghangat sambil menutupi jalan keluar untuk darah yang tak mau berhenti dalam waktu dekat.

Tak tahan dengan tekanan yang dibuat Rukia, ia duduk di sampingnya dan mengubur wajah di kedua telapak tangan dengan masih tidak melihat Rukia. Ia segera membuka mata ketika gambaran-gambaran aneh tentang hal-hal yang bisa ia perbuat dengan Rukia mulai bermunculan. Badannya kaku ketika ia merasa Rukia bergerak di tidurnya. Perlahan ia melihat ke arahnya dan terus menatap wajahnya. "Ichigo…"

Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menutup mata sebentar untuk mengusap wajahnya. Ketika ia membuka mata perlahan, masa bodoh dengan tata krama! Ia hanya ingin bersenang-senang.

Wajahnya ia dekatkan perlahan ke wajah Rukia yang masih terkena cahanya bulan, nafasnya mulai terasa berat ketika ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat Rukia di wajahnya. "Ichigo?"

Ia sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya ketika biru-violet berbalik menatapnya. Di dalam hati, ia mengutuk kesempatan yang tak akan terulang untuk kedua kali, karena ini baru pertama kalinya ia menyerang ketika pihak lain tengah tak berdaya. "Apa?"

Kedua alis mungil Rukia terangkat mendengar respon dan mendapati wajahnya yang—bisa dibilang—terlalu dekat. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Mengamati…?"

"Hobi baru?"

"Mungkin…"

"…"

Tak tahan dengan situasi canggung dan posisi wajah yang masih berdekatan, ia tak berpikir lagi ketika bibirnya mendarat perlahan di bibir Rukia, melumatnya pelan. Dan ketika ia menarik diri untuk melihat gadis mungilnya yang kini melingkarkan tangan di sekitar lehernya, ia sedikit kehilangan suasana hati yang bagus untuk bermesraan.

"Ichigo, boleh kupinjam pekerjaan rumahmu?"

"Tidak." Ia melepaskan rangkulan gadisnya dan memblokir rentetan kalimat memohon dari bibir manis si gadis.

* * *

**N-A-P-E. Mine, Your Fetish**

Biru-violet menatap cemas pada awan yang bergulung di luar jendela sekolah. Dari ujung matanya, ia bisa mengamati Ichigo yang juga melihat ke arah luar. Wajahnya tak terlihat. Dengan sedikit enggan, ia kembali membalikkan wajah menatap Ochi-sensei yang berbicara mengenai sesuatu di Eropa. Ia sama sekali tak bisa konsentrasi.

Ketika jam pulang sekolah tiba, hujan turun. Tak terlalu deras seperti tadi ketika jam pelajaran masih berlangsung. Tapi tetap saja, kalau pulang tanpa payung dengan keadaan begini, sama saja basah kuyup. Ia menunggu di depan gedung sekolah, sama seperti anak-anak lain yang tak membawa payung. Menatap ingin pada beberapa yang telah berjalan dengan payung di tangan, entah sendirian, berdua atau bahkan bergerombol sambil rebutan, ada juga yang nekat menembus hujan dengan alasan tak mau terlambat kerja sambilan.

Tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri, Ichigo terdiam sambil terus menatap langit yang enggan menghilangkan awan hujan. Sejauh matanya melihat, awan hujan terlihat sama, pucat tak terlalu kelabu. Ini berarti hujan akan berlangsung lama.

Benar saja. Setelah hampir satu jam berdiri dengan posisi yang sama, hujan masih turun. Walau sekarang hanya gerimis, itu sama saja dengan hujan. "Ayo pulang, Rukia."

Ia tak perlu diberitahu untuk kedua kalinya. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Ichigo dari belakang, melihat postur tubuhnya yang serasa berbeda ketika hujan turun. Ia tahu alasannya, dan ia tak ingin mengganggu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di belakang sana?" ia tersenyum kecil mendengar panggilan Ichigo untuk jalan di sampingnya secara tidak langsung. Walau terdengar sarkastik, ia tahu itu hal yang biasa Ichigo lakukan, dan ia tak mengharap lebih. Mempercepat langkahnya, ia tak melepaskan senyum walau kini air hujan mulai mengalir di tubuhnya.

"Aku yang akan sampai duluan!" ia mulai berlari pelan meninggalkan Ichigo di belakangnya.

"Hey! Apa-apaan itu? Hormati orang lain yang sudah menunggu kaki kecilmu itu berjalan!"

"Tidak akan, strawberry!" dan ia hanya tertawa, membiarkan mulut Ichigo mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat mengancam yang ia tahu tak akan terjadi.

oooOoooOooo

Ia bingung. Jika ia masuk ke dalam lemari untuk berganti pakaian, futon akan basah dan _bye-bye_ tidur lelap. Ingin ke bawah untuk mandi, ia tak sebodoh itu membiarkan dirinya terekspos. Dengan terus melempar pandangan antara baju gantinya dan pintu kamar Ichigo yang masih tertutup, pilihan terakhirnya jatuh pada kamar Ichigo. Lagipula ia tahu kalau Ichigo baru saja ke bawah untuk mandi, tak mungkin ia masuk kamar begitu cepat.

Membalikkan punggungnya ke arah pintu, ia menaruh baju ganti di atas ranjang Ichigo. Perlahan ia membuka kancing seragam satu per satu dan ia lepas, membiarkan tubuh atasnya yang hanya terdapat bra berwarna krem terlihat. Ketika ia meruduk untuk mengambil handuk di samping baju gantinya, ia merasakan dua lengan yang melingkar di pinggang mungilnya dan nafas hangat di tengkuk lehernya. Ia sedikit melompat ketika ujung jari yang hangat itu menyentuh kulitnya yang dingin, mempererat pegangan dan membuat pola aneh di atas kulitnya. Ia mulai tenang ketika ia bisa melihat sedikit warna oranye dari ujung matanya. Meletakkan dua tangannya di atas tangan Ichigo sambil menutup kedua biru-violetnya, ia membiarkan Ichigo memberikan ciuman-ciuman pelan di sekitar tengkuk lehernya.

"Rukia…" ia tahu jika Ichigo sudah lebih tenang. Tak seperti tadi, terlihat menyimpan masalah dan memikirkannya terlalu berat. "…boleh aku membukanya?"

Biru-violetnya terbuka lebar ketika ia merasa satu tangan Ichigo mulai menurunkan satu strap tali bra di pundak kanannya. "Dalam mimpimu, mesum!"

"Ow!"

* * *

**Outsize Shirt**

Raut wajah bingungnya membuat laki-laki di sampingnya menatap heran. "Kenapa Rukia?"

"Huh?" ia menggigit ujung jempol kanannya sambil menatap Ichigo dengan biru-violet yang besar dan masih dengan wajah bingung.

"Kenapa wajahmu? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ini?" ia hanya menatap tangan Ichigo yang menarik jempolnya menjauh dari bibirnya.

"Tidak… tidak apa-apa…"

"Kau tahu kalau kau itu tak bisa berbohong."

"Darimana kau bisa bicara begitu?"

"Aku bisa membaca wajahmu, tahu." Ia menutup matanya ketika jari Ichigo menyentil dahinya.

"Mana mungkin?" ia cemberut sambil mengusap dahinya dengan dua tangan.

"Kalau kau, apa saja mungkin untukku."

"Kalau begitu kemarikan kemejamu." Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Ichigo yang menatapnya dengan mata melebar.

"Tidak."

"Tadi kau bilang apa saja mungkin untukku. Jangan berani menghindar!"

"Untuk apa aku memberikan kemejaku untukmu?" ia melihat kemeja biru tua yang berada di tangan Ichigo. Ia tahu kalau Ichigo akan memakai kemeja itu dengan dalaman kaos merah.

"Kau sudah pakai kaos, tak perlu pakai kemeja lagi."

"Suka-suka! Ini milikku. Kalau kau mau, pakai bajumu sendiri."

"Kau tahu kalau aku cuma punya dua baju terusan, satu celana pendek, seragam sekolah dan satu set piyama."

"Kuingatkan saja, selain seragam sekolah dan celana pendek, yang lain itu milik Yuzu."

"K-kalau kau tahu, berikan kemejamu! Kau tak mau aku memakai baju yang sama terus-menerus kan?"

"Pakai saja terusan yang kau ambil dari lemari Yuzu."

"Dia sudah mengambilnya dan sekarang ada kunci yang terpasang."

"Kalau begitu seragam sekolah."

"Mana mungkin aku memakai seragam sekolah di hari minggu? Sudah cepat berikan!" tanpa peringatan, ia meraih dan merebut kemeja tadi dari tangan Ichigo yang hendak memakainya.

"Ah! Kembalikan!"

"Terlambat!" ia hanya berkacak pinggang sambil melihat Ichigo yang menyipitkan mata. Kemeja biru tua itu sudah terpasang di tubuh mungilnya. Saking kebesaran, kemeja itu menutupi celana pendek yang ia pakai sehingga ia tampak hanya memakai kemeja. "Kenapa, Ichigo? Apa kau suka melihatku memakai pakaianmu?"

"D-diam kau, midget!"

"Oho~ tak perlu membalikkan wajah kalau kau memang suka. Khukhukhu~" ia tertawa pelan sambil menutup mata, tak menyadari jika Ichigo kini menatapnya terus. Ketika ia membuka mata, ia bertemu pandang dengan honey-amber yang intens. "Apa?"

"Kau akan menyesal memakai pakaianku, Rukia."

"Make me." Ia tak sempat menghindar ketika Ichigo meraih pinggangnya dan menciumnya.

* * *

**A/N2: Ada apa dengan Sudoku? XD I just love that stressful game, mind you. =~=**


	4. Drabble 4

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**A/N: Yo! Tinggal beberapa drabble dan selesai sudah cerita ini. Mungkin bisa jadi 2 chapter lagi. Rencana seperti itu. Chapter kali ini masih bisa tahan dikit ya dengan lime yang senggol sana senggol sini dengan rate-T. Kaga terlalu heavy, cuma lime ringan aja. XD Ah, chap kali ini pakai Ichigo's PoV semua. Enjoy!**

**Seperti biasa, terima kasih buat yang baca, review, follow sampe dibikin fave. **

**No login review:**

**AoiHikari: Ohohoho… begitukah? Begitukah? XD Chap kali ini semoga suka juga.**

**PurpleRhan: Hehe… Kita semua para fangirls iri sama Rukia kalo IchiRuki benar-benar jadi canon! *harapan saya XD***

* * *

**Pinkish Cheeks**

Wajah Rukia memerah ketika wajahnya selalu ia dekatkan. Dan ia tak akan bohong pada dirinya sendiri jika pipi kemerahan Rukia adalah satu hal yang paling ia sukai saat ini. Jika ia melihat pipi Rukia yang kemerahan, otaknya bisa memikirkan berbagai macam hal tak sopan yang ingin ia lakukan pada Rukia. Malang, selama ini ia hanya menerima tendangan, tamparan, pukulan, tarikan rambut dan nama panggilan yang jarang keluar dari bibir Rukia. Memusingkan karena dirinya hanya bisa tertawa pelan melihat wajah Rukia yang pada akhirnya kemerahan ketika melakukan semua itu. Entah benar atau salah yang Ichigo lakukan, ia selalu bisa membuat pipi Rukia bersemu merah.

"Ichigo…" dan ketika ia berbalik arah untuk menengok pada gadis mungilnya, ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak segera melompat ke arahnya dan menciumnya hingga gadisnya meleleh di rengkuhannya. Ia bersila dada dan dengan susah payah mengeluarkan suara yang tidak terdengar bergetar.

"Apa?" walau wajahnya masih saja terlihat dingin, jangan samakan dengan matanya yang berkilat ketika melihat semu merah menjalar lebar di pipi Rukia.

"Uuuh…" ia mengambil nafas dalam ketika Rukia melihat ke arah lain sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. Ichigo menganggap sikap ini terlalu sulit untuk ditolak, jadi ia terus memandang antara biru-violet mata Rukia yang terbuka separuh, bibir merahnya yang terbuka sedikit dan oh, ya Tuhan, terlalu seksi ketika Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya, pundaknya yang kaku karena gugup namun ia tak tahu apa alasannya, jari-jari mungil yang menunjukkan jelas jika Rukia merasa gelisah dan jangan lupakan satu penutup yang menjadi pemanis, pipi kemerahannya. Ia merasa akan segera pingsan jika Rukia juga mengeluarkan suara altonya.

"Kenapa Rukia?" sungguh sebenarnya ia tak tahan. Hal ini terlalu menyiksa. Jika saja ia dan Rukia bisa sendirian saat ini. Ah, tunggu dulu. Ia berpikir lagi dan melihat sekelilingnya, hampir saja ia melompat kegirangan ketika melihat atap gedung sekolah yang sudah sepi dari murid yang biasanya banyak berkumpul. Ia heran sejak kapan tempat ini menjadi sangat sepi. Mungkin ia yang tak mendengar ketika suara bel berbunyi. Ia memilih bersikap acuh mengenai peraturan jika ia bisa berdua saja dengan Rukia tanpa diganggu Keigo dan lainnya. Dan itu saat ini.

"Itu…" tubuhnya kini sudah gemetaran ketika Rukia mengangkat satu tangannya dan menutupi mulutnya, masih dengan menatap ke arah lain. Ia merasa sedang berada di salah satu komik shōjo milik Yuzu, menjadi karakter utama laki-laki dan Rukia sebagai karakter utama wanita, dimana sang karakter utama wanita akan segera mengutarakan perasaannya. Imajinasinya mulai berlarian ke segala arah ketika mendapati ujung mata Rukia bertemu pandang dengan mata honey-ambernya. Ia berusaha keras menahan hembusan nafas yang ingin ia keluarkan dengan segera ketika tiba-tiba saja Rukia meraih kerah seragamnya dan membawa wajahnya mendekat dengan sedikit berjinjit dan dirinya yang sedikit merunduk. Kedua kelopak matanya semakin menutup dan matanya terus saja memandang bibir merah Rukia yang semakin dekat dan perlahan mengutarakan sesuatu. "Sabtu ini kau harus mengajakku ke _Chappy World Amusement Park_ yang baru dibuka kemarin."

"Baiklah…" tanpa sadar ia menyetujui, tak tahu apa yang ia katakan akan menjadi neraka baginya besok. Yang penting ia mendapat pipi kemerahan Rukia di kedua tangannya dan bibir merah Rukia yang menempel lama dengan bibirnya. Yang tak ia ketahui, gadisnya memasang seringai lebar.

'_Oh! Ini sangat berguna untuk mengakalinya!'_

* * *

**Quite Obvious Acts**

**Keigo's PoV (3rd person)**

Bagi Keigo, wanita adalah segalanya. Apalagi gadis-gadis manis seperti Kuchiki-san dan Inoue-san, mereka itu adalah berkah dari surga yang mana ia bersyukur pada Dewa karena telah menurunkan mereka di dekatnya. Satu kelas dengan mereka saja sudah beruntung, apalagi dapat berbicara dan menyentuh kulit halus mereka secara sengaja atau tak sengaja. Itu bagai serpihan surga yang dicurahkan langsung ke jiwanya. Namun itu sedikit berubah akhir-akhir ini. Ia masih bisa mendekat dan menyentuh***** Inoue-san seperti biasa dan juga mendapat tendangan dari Tatsuki seperti biasa, tapi untuk sekedar bicara dengan Kuchiki-san menjadi semakin sulit dari hari ke hari. Entah Kuchiki-san yang selalu menghilang tiba-tiba, pergi dengan Ichigo tiba-tiba, menarik pergi Ichigo dengan paksa, ditarik Ichigo dengan pasrah dan juga pulang bersama dengan Ichigo setiap hari.

Selalu Ichigo, Ichigo dan lagi-lagi Ichigo. Sudah lama ia mencurigai kedua orang ini. Bahkan ketika Kuchiki-san pertama kali pindah, Ichigo selalu bertingkah aneh dan terlihat—terlalu—dekat dengan Kuchiki-san. Ia selalu berpikir yang terburuk mengenai kedua orang ini. Bagaimana jika mereka adalah pasangan? Apa saja yang mereka perbuat ketika hanya berdua? Apa mereka sudah melakukan 'itu'? Pikiran-pikiran ini selalu membuatnya gila dan kemudian ia mencari penghiburan lain dengan menggoda Inoue-san tanpa harus diketahui Honshō dan Tatsuki.

Tetapi mimpi buruk itu semakin menjadi kenyataan dari hari ke hari ia menguntit mereka berdua. Ia melihat Ichigo menggandeng tangan Kuchiki-san ketika pulang sekolah. Itupun dilakukan Ichigo jika mereka berada di pinggir sungai dan itu sudah sedikit jauh dari sekolah. Ia sedikit mendengus ketika berpikir betapa adegan itu terlihat begitu _lovey-dovey_ dengan sinar matahari terbenam sebagai latar belakang. Di lain kesempatan ia tak sengaja menemukan mereka di kedai es krim ketika ia pergi keluar untuk membelikan Mizuho jusnya. Di sana ia melihat Ichigo yang dengan seringai lebar mengusap ujung bibir Rukia yang ternoda es krim dengan jempolnya dan Kuchiki-san yang hanya memandang Ichigo dengan sedikit cemberut. Dengan senang hati sebenarnya ia begitu ingin mengikuti mereka ketika mereka berdiri, namun mengingat jus dingin yang segera panas, mau tak mau ia pulang sebelum kepalanya menjadi botak.

Semakin lama ia merasa kesempatan untuk dirinya dan Kuchiki-san semakin menipis. Apalagi dengan apa yang ia lihat kemarin. Saat ia melihat itu, ia langsung menangis di tempat. Mengapa oh mengapa Dewa begitu kejam kepadanya. Salah satu dewinya terperangkap dalam rengkuhan setan bernama Ichigo. Oh, seharusnya dua dewinya terperangkap di tempat yang sama. Ia tahu bahwa Inoue melihat Ichigo lebih dari sekadar nakama. Dan dengan kejadian yang ia lihat kemarin, harapannya untuk bisa bersama Inoue-san menjadi berlipat ganda dan tak lupa serangan Tatsuki akan bertambah ganas. Tentu setelah ia menghilangkan gambaran Ichigo dan Kuchiki-san yang tengah berciuman di atap sekolah dari pikirannya.

* * *

**Rape? No, It's Called Eye Raping**

**Rukia's PoV (3rd person)**

Kepalanya ia julurkan dari celah pintu yang dibukanya sedikit. Menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri secara perlahan, ia mengamati keadaan sekitarnya dengan seksama. Walau sedikit gelap, tapi matanya sudah terbiasa. Mengencangkan pegangan pada lipatan handuk di depan dadanya, dengan cekatan ia keluar dan menutup pintu perlahan, mencoba tak mengeluarkan suara decitan engsel pintu. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil dengan udara di luar kamar mandi, apalagi dengan punggung dan kaki yang masih basah. Dengan berjinjit, ia melangkah menuju tangga dan naik ke kamar Ichigo. Mandi di malam hari kini menjadi hobi barunya. Dan ia tak ingin ada orang lain yang tahu.

Sesampainya di kamar Ichigo, ia melihat tubuh Ichigo tertidur terlentang dengan kaos yang naik hingga memperlihatkan dadanya, kaki yang menendang selimut karena panas, mulut yang terbuka dan tangan yang sesekali menggaruk badannya. 'Konyol sekali.'

Tanpa peduli resiko fatal, Rukia berbalik dan membuka lemari, mencari pakaiannya yang ia sembunyikan di bawah bantal. Yang tak ia ketahui perlahan Ichigo membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara pintu lemari yang bergeser.

oooOoooOooo

'Oh wow…!' Ia sama sekali tak bisa bergerak melihat Rukia membuka kaitan handuk dan mengencangkannya lagi di pinggang, membiarkannya melihat jelas punggung Rukia. Apalagi dengan rambut Rukia yang pendek dan sekarang tengah basah. Ia bisa melihat aliran air yang jatuh dari ujung rambut Rukia perlahan menurun mengikuti kontur punggung Rukia. Ia hanya bisa menelan salivanya dengan susah payah ketika aliran air itu masuk di antara celah handuk yang tak terikat kencang di pinggang Rukia.

Ia sedikit tersentak ketika Rukia sedikit mengangkat tangannya untuk mengambil baju, dan oh… dia bisa melihat bagian samping dada kanan Rukia. Darahnya berdesir melihat bagian tubuh Rukia yang satu itu. Walau ia sedikit kecewa karena tak terlalu jelas, tapi ketika ia berpikir kalau Rukia tidur tanpa menggunakan bra, hal itu sedikit membuatnya… yah… terangsang. Jangan salah. Dia laki-laki normal dengan hormon.

Ia masih saja mengikuti pergerakan Rukia dalam mode gerak lambat. Melihat Rukia menggunakan celana dalam berenda warna putih dengan handuk yang masih terikat di pinggang, melihat Rukia melepas handuk dari pinggang dan melempar handuk itu dalam keranjang baju kotor—hal ini hampir saja membuat hidungnya mengeluarkan darah karena bisa melihat kaki Rukia sepenuhnya dan hanya tertutup celana dalam—melihat Rukia memakai celana pendek untuk tidur dan melihat Rukia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk lain. Merasa pertunjukan untuk malam itu akan usai, ia berbalik dan menutupi hidungnya yang kini benar-benar mengeluarkan darah.

* * *

**So Supple**

Ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya untuk menyentuh kedua benda itu secara bersamaan. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya pernah mendengar kata-kata empuk, halus dan lembut dari mulut vulgar Keigo. Saat itu, ia benar-benar meninju hidung Keigo dengan keras sebelum bayangan dirinya menyentuh kedua benda itu terpampang jelas di pikirannya.

Dan saat ini ia sama sekali tak bisa menyingkirkan bayangan itu dari pikirannya ketika Keigo membawa topik yang sama untuk dibicarakan saat makan siang. Langkah kakinya sedikit melambat dan membuat tulang keringnya kesakitan karena ditendang Rukia. Ketika ia melirik ke arah Rukia yang berjalan di sampingnya, rona merah muncul di pipinya dan bayangan itu muncul kembali, membuat darahnya menyebar cepat di daerah tertentu.

"Kau kenapa Ichigo?" untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya yang terancam hancur di depan pacar, ia melempar pandangan ke arah lain dan bersila dada.

"Tidak." Dan mereka kembali berjalan pulang dengan dirinya yang sedikit tersiksa di bagian sana.

oooOoooOooo

Ia tahu ia membuka kamar pada saat yang tidak tepat. Sama sekali tidak tepat karena Rukia tengah berganti baju. Ia sedikit merasa heran sejak kapan Rukia menghentikan kebiasaannya untuk berganti baju di dalam lemari daripada di luar lemari. Mungkin karena Rukia sudah sedikit merasa masa bodoh ketika berada di sekitarnya.

Dan sebelum Rukia melancarkan serangan padanya yang masuk tanpa mengetuk—siapa yang sudi mengetuk pintu kamar sendiri?—dengan cepat ia menangkap kedua tangan Rukia yang menandakan jika Rukia akan menembakkan bakudō ke arahnya. Reflek ia segera mendiamkan Rukia dengan bibirnya sendiri karena tak mau Yuzu, Karin dan ayahnya naik ke atas dan melihatnya bersama Rukia yang tak memakai atasan sama sekali.

Ia terus berjalan hingga akhirnya kaki Rukia terantuk tempat tidur dan membuat mereka jatuh ke atasnya. Ia masih menahan tangan Rukia yang meronta untuk dilepaskan, tapi ia segera memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulut Rukia untuk membuatnya sedikit terbawa arus. Ia juga melepaskan satu tangannya dan membiarkan tangannya yang lain untuk menahan kedua tangan Rukia. Tangannya yang sudah bebas itu ia manfaatkan untuk sedikit eksperimen yang membuatnya penasaran.

Secara perlahan ia menurunkan tangannya sambil terus berpagutan lidah dengan Rukia, melewati pipi yang terasa panas, garis rahang, leher, kontur tulang selangkanya dan berhenti di antara kedua dadanya. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Rukia yang berdenyut cepat dan merasakan tubuhnya yang tak lagi meronta dan sedikit bergetar ketika jempolnya ia gerakkan secara pelan di bagian bawah dada kanan Rukia.

Merasa Rukia sedikit menurut, ia melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Rukia dan membawanya turun. Darahnya berdesir cepat memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan. Ketika kedua tangannya benar-benar berada di bawah dada Rukia, ia berhenti sebentar. Melepas ciumannya untuk mengambil nafas dan kembali mencium Rukia yang sedikit terengah, ia lakukan itu agar pikiran Rukia terbagi dan tidak terlalu fokus pada kedua tangannya. Ia melihat wajah Rukia dengan mata menyipit, berusaha merekam wajah erotis Rukia yang terlalu seksi baginya.

Dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya di atas tempat tidur, ia membawa tangannya untuk meremas pelan dada Rukia. Pikirannya melayang ketika ia membenarkan semua perkataan Keigo; empuk, halus dan lembut. Dan dengan dua puting Rukia yang semakin mengeras di bawah telapak tangannya, ia serasa akan pingsan saking bahagianya.

Ia terus melanjutkan pengalaman barunya dengan dada Rukia, menutup mata karena terhanyut permainannya sendiri sampai tak menyadari jika Rukia membuka lebar kedua matanya dan tubuhnya yang kaku ketika merasa tangan Ichigo meremas dadanya terus menerus. Ichigo yang masih terbawa arus hanya bisa merintih kesakitan ketika Rukia menendang keras perutnya dengan lutut. Ia melepaskan sedikit surganya dan berguling ke samping, membiarkan Rukia lolos dan memasuki lemari. Dan ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas teriakan Rukia sebelum menutup pintu lemari.

"HENTAI!"

* * *

**Try Again and Again**

Ia duduk dan menguap lebar sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Pandangannya sama sekali ia alihkan dari sinar matahari yang menusuk masuk melalui jendelanya yang terbuka lebar, tahu dengan jelas siapa yang tega membawa penyiksaan baginya di sabtu pagi. Ketika ia melirik jam di atas mejanya, ia sama sekali tak kaget jika ini sudah pukul setengah sepuluh.

"Ichigo!" ia tersentak mendengar pintu yang bergetar karena dibuka kencang dan tiba-tiba oleh pelaku yang sama dalam kasus jendela lebarnya.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu, Rukia!" ia sedikit bergidik ketika telinganya berdenging.

"Kau berjanji mengajakku ke _Chappy World Amusement Park_. Cepat siap-siap!" dengan mulut lebar ia menatap Rukia tak percaya.

"Apa? Aku tak pernah menyetujui hal semacam itu!"

"Pendusta! Kau yang mengatakan 'baiklah' dengan nafas terengah sebelum menciumku senin kemarin di atap sekolah!" ia hanya bisa diam, berusaha mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa hari lalu di atap.

"Memangnya iya?" ia masih terdiam kaku, sedikit merinding membayangkan dirinya dikelilingi kelinci jadi-jadian yang disebut chappy.

"Jangan bodoh. Cepatlah!" ia hanya bisa pasrah melihat Rukia yang melompat kegirangan sambil menarik tangannya untuk meninggalkan tempat tidur. Tapi matanya berkilat sebelum akhirnya ia menangkap pinggang Rukia dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kalau begitu bangunkan aku dulu." Ia segera mencium bibir Rukia yang tidak sempat menolak. Bahkan ia tak membuat Rukia merasa nyaman karena ia meneruskan surganya yang sempat tertunda. Belum ada beberapa detik tangannya meremas dada Rukia, ia merasakan sakit di pipi kirinya karena tonjokan kuat Rukia.

"Jangan mempermainkanku!"

"Uuugh…" ia hanya bisa menatap punggung gadisnya yang menjauh dan mendengar teriakanyang menyuruhnya untuk cepat bersiap sebelum ada tonjokan susulan.

* * *

*****Menyentuh yang saya maksudkan di sini bukan dalam artian menyentuh yang bukan-bukan. Cuma sekadar memegang tangan. Kita semua tahu Keigo tak seperti itu dan punya respect terhadap Inoue dan Rukia. Hanya sekadar meluruskan jika ada yang sempat berpikiran seperti itu agar tak terjadi kesalah pahaman. Kita semua cinta damai! :)


End file.
